The present invention relates to a mobile radio data communication system using a speech recognition technique.
Today, a mobile radio data communication system is extensively used to promote rapid processing of various kinds of data handled in business activities such as inventory, sale and production. Especially, a system which utilizes speech is advantageous in that the operation of entering data is simple, compared to a system in which data is keyed in by an operator. A data communication system relying upon speech has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,947 issued on Jan. 27, 1981. The problem encountered with the proposed system is that, since a speech recognition device is installed in a fixed radio unit, speech data undergoes distortions while propagating from a portable unit to the fixed unit and, thereby, fails to be accurately recognized by the fixed unit.